What else?
by Ray191
Summary: Just a quick try at some Lost fluff. Jack/Desmond warning, SLASH lovey stuff. I wanted to give them a happy ending, so here it is. I've never written any Lost fiction before so I hope this turned out okay. Rated teen to be safe. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or Desmond or Jack, or the lyrics written in the story. I made no money from this, I'm just writing for fun.


Jack Shephard's stare was fixed on the water, _splash! Splash! _His dark sunglasses hid his brown eyes, but they were open and watching. Never leaving the cool blue water._ Splash! _

The breezes made the palm trees sway and the sound was nearly hypnotic. The afternoon sun warmed his face and he smiled to himself, what else could he possibly want to feel at this moment? "Your drink, sir." A voice pulled Jack from his reverie.

"Oh," He looked up at the waitress. "thanks." The women set the pina colada on the small table beside his pool chair and scurried away. Jack sighed happily and picked up the drink, he stirred it a few times with the straw.

_**Stir it up little darling, stir it up**_

_**Come on baby come on and stir it up little darling, stir it up**_

_**It's been a long long time since I've got you on my mind**_

_**And now you are here**_

_**I say it's so clear**_

_**To see what we can do, honey, just me and you.**_

The familiar words and bass line came through the speakers set up around the pool. Jack laughed aloud and shook his head. Being this happy could be a crime, he he quickly shooed the thought from his mind. If it was a crime, he had every intention of keeping it a secret so as not to be arrested for it. But that only made it more fun.

Now what else did he need? It had been five years since he'd been rescued from that horrible island, with all it's terrors that had clung to him for the first year after returning home. But then he found peace. Found it in his living room one night in December, after a long and awful night in the OR.

**(Flash back)**

"When I said that I didn't want to be in love again, you misunderstood me." Jack said, the tears stinging his eyes. Tears of worry for losing someone dear to him, of the struggle he was going through to just not be in love again.

"I don't want to push ya off that ledge, Brother." His friend and object of desire said to him, choking back tears of his own.

"Damn it, Desmond!" Jack cried out, the alcohol numbing his ability to reason. "I don't understand you! What ledge? What the hell are you rambling about!"

Desmond cast his eyes to the floor, "never mind, Jack. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." He said quickly and went to leave.

"NO!" Jack yelled and blocked Desmond's attempt at escaping.

"No, Brother. Ya told me ya didn't want to go there again." Desmond said softly. "I'm ready to jump, Jack. And I hoped ya would be ready too, but that's not the case. Now all I've done is get us both drunk and make ya cry... I didn't- I don't- I'm sorry." Now his tears came too.

"Dez?" Jack asked in a gentle tone. "What are you trying to say to me? What's all this about jumping and a ledge?"

"I have to go, Jack." Desmond said wearily. "I'm flying back home tomorrow. I've stayed around in California too long, hoping ya could feel the way that I do... But you don't, and if I stay around any longer I'm gonna pull ya off that ledge with me. And ya won't like where we land. Ya said it yourself, ya don't wanna be in love. Ya been hurt too much, and I will only hurt ya again."

Desmond's words hit Jack hard and he started to cry again. "You're leaving?"

Desmond reached out to wipe away Jack's tears, "look at this, what a mess I made. Already I hurt ya, that's why ya cannot love me. I need to leave here and stop trying to force it on ya... Goodbye, Brother."

_**Say nighty-night and kiss me;**_

_**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.**_

_**While I'm alone, and blue as can be,**_

_**Dream a little dream of me.**_

The radio sang quietly in the background, Desmond paused on his way to the door to listen for a moment. Jack tried to pull himself together from the shock of Desmond's sad and beautiful words.

"Wait!" Jack grabbed Desmond's arm before he turned the doorknob.

_**Stars fading but I linger on, dear-**_

_**Still craving your kiss.**_

_**I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,**_

_**Just saying this...**_

_**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you-**_

_**Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.**_

_**But in your dreams, whatever they be,**_

_**Dream a little dream of me.**_

The radio kept singing. Jack knew he had to stop Desmond or he would go away thinking he ruined Jack somehow, hating himself for hurting him when really Jack only loved him more now.

"Brother, I-" Desmond was stopped mid-sentence by Jack passionately kissing him.

They fumbled through their first string of kisses like awkward thirteen-year-olds, but things began to heat up fast. Jack pushed Desmond down onto the couch and climbed on top of him, kissing him everywhere he could. His forehead, his cheek, his mouth, his neck and shoulders, his collar-bone. All the while Desmond kept whispering, "I love you."

**(End Flashback)**

We were so silly, stupid almost. Jack thought with a grin. Now what else did he need?

_**Oh, will you quench me while I'm thirsty?**_

_**Come and cool me down when I'm hot?**_

_**Your recipe, darling, is so tasty**_

_**And you sure can stir your pot**_

_**So stir it up, little darling, stir it up**_

_**Come on and stir it up, oh, little darling, stir it up**_

_**Come on and stir it up, oh, little darling, stir it up**_

Still the speakers played the song, and Jack knew what he needed.

"Hello, Love." Desmond's voice came out sing-song as he sat down on the chair next to Jack's. There it was.

"Hi," Jack smiled at him and pulled the sunglasses off. "You all done chatting up the girls at the bar?" He teased.

"Yeah, I got rejected too many times. Figured I'd come crawling back to ya and ask for forgiveness." Desmond replied in the same teasing manner.

"How stupid were these girls? You're a catch and a half." Jack said and leaned towards Desmond for a kiss.

"All that?" Desmond asked, leaning close to Jack. Their lips close enough to brush against each other's as they spoke.

"And a bag of chips, Baby." Jack answered and closed the distance between them, kissing Desmond tenderly.

They pulled apart from the kiss to just look into each other's faces, and read all the things that the other was thinking. "What?" Jack asked finally after a few long moments of intense staring from Desmond.

"I was just wondering... How are ya enjoying your honeymoon?" Desmond asked with a sly smile.

"Our honeymoon." Jack corrected him.

"Aye, our honeymoon. I know it took a long time to get it, was it worth it?" Desmond asked him. "And Florida isn't as tropical as that island but-"

Jack interrupted him, "huh uh! No. No more islands for me." He laughed. "And besides, I was the reason this took so long. The hospital seems to not be able to function without me."

"You're just a workaholic." Desmond said with a smile. "Now, where's my baby?"

"Right behind you." Jack motioned for Desmond to turn around.

Desmond turned to look at the little strawberry-blonde haired girl of five-years-old, playing in the tiny kiddie pool a few feet away. "Molly!" He called as he walked over to scoop the girl up. "Whatcha doing, Kiddo?" The girl giggled wildly as he sat down in the little pool with her in his arms and sang her some corny sailor song in his Scottish accent, which only made it sound sillier.

Jack watched them happily from his chair, glad that life had turned out the way it did. Glad that they had adopted Molly, glad that he married Desmond, glad that Desmond loved him as much as he did.

Now what else could he possibly need?

~Please comment, this is my first Lost fic!


End file.
